


Mirror of Erised

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heartbreaking, Multi, One Shot, Regret, Snippets, Tears, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Albus, Minerva and Snape, each of them takes its turn to look at the Mirror of Erised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.  
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> This story is written as part of weekly entry for Facebook group

The room was cold and poorly lighted with only a few scattered candle holders. Scorch marks and darkened patches on the stone floor.  Three figures standing in front of the large, heavy, mirror frame. The mirror itself is old, its magic is powerful, but its surface reflects only images of those three persons and nothing more.   

"Are you sure Albus? Is it safe to leave it in school?"

"As long as no one knows where is placed."

"Someone is bound to know, at least the person who moved it."

"That is why I choose three of us, we can resist mirrors magic."

"It is decided, we will move mirror tomorrow when students leave the school."

They left the room, not looking back.

…. Later that day Albus creep into the room. “ _Just to check out if some of the kids are not in here”._ That is what he was telling to himself. He stepped in front of the mirror looking at it with a sad glimmer in his eyes. Looking at his reflection in the mirror. Ariana was next to him, hugging him with one hand while hugging Aberford with other. All three of them were laughing. He was looking at the picture, unable to revert his gaze for a long time. Finally, he closed his eyes and walked away with heavy footsteps… 

…Minerva peeked into the room, later that day. “ _Gryffindor's are notorious for finding things and corners they should not”._  She stepped into the room looking left and right like she is about to cross the street. Walked to the mirror and peeked at it sideways. Her eyes filled with tears. Dougal was looking at her from it, he knew that she is a witch. He was offering her engagement ring. She nodded at the mirror, crying and laughing at the same time. Dougal sat next to the mirror surface, and she gets close to cold surface leaning on it with one shoulder, looking at his eyes. 

"Minerva, what are you doing here?" she flinched at the sound of a stern voice "It is way past bedtime." 

"I was just, …" she sniffled "What are you doing here Severus?"

"You missed dinner, Albus asked me to look for you." he offered her a hand to get up from the floor "Go on, go to your room and rest, I’ll take care of it."

She got up and nodded, still sniffling, walking away…

…He was circling the mirror carefully, not to cast a glimpse at it. Conjuring a thick veil to cover it. Veil landed on the mirror, but then slide down. Frustrated he stepped to pick it up and then froze in motion. In a flat mirror surface, Lily was next to him, her hand around his waist. Between them was a little girl with jet-black hair and bright green eyes. Happiness written on all faces. He fell to his knees and buried his face in hands.

It was dawning outside, when he lifted one hand, taking his wand and covering mirror with veil again. Stood up, walked out of the room with bloodshed, and swollen eyes. “ _The soon we move the mirror, the better,”_ he thought with a heavy sigh.


End file.
